Four Guardian War
by Paytonmaster
Summary: The prequal to " Snake Bite" Read that first! Who is Payton? What is she and what happens if Gwen were killed?
1. Intro

Hey! I have been thinking and I will update but if you have flames than tell me nicely! Well here's the intro of my story " Four Guardian War"Ps: Before Snake Bite

Chapter 1 intro

Year 2022

The world was at war. Heather had killed all the contestants except for Lindsey. For years the earth has been in consent fear of her until a small group of people formed a group called The Dragon Realm. These are not ordinary people. They have the gifts of supernatural powers. In the year 2010 four girls were born on the same day. They were the four guardians or goddesses. They all had supernatural powers but them and a few other people were the only people to transform into dragons when they please. Ariana the goddess of weather is a pink dragon. She can control all weather. Cayla is the goddess of water and ice. She is a light blue dragon who can breathe ice and water. Christine is the goddess of magic. She is a purple dragon with the power to use beams of light to stun her enemies. Lastly the leader Payton the goddess of Dragon Fire. She is a red color and the power to breathe and generate fire. All of these goddesses all have the same weakness. A crystal called the Blue Emerald. Their powers are weakened to a point where they can't use them around the crystal. Prophecy says one day the four goddesses will destroy her and her army. She is thing to capture then and harness their power. The thing is the only goddess with enough power to break through te crystals harm is Payton. Heather wears the crystal around her neck to prevent any damage done to her. As I said the world is at war but only a small portion is actually at war. The rest are in hiding or being killed by stray shots of death. The master of the Dragon Realm only looks for peace. He is a Gold Dragon/ human. He says on the goddesses ae to weak to stop Heather so he trains them while war is going on. The preface also says they will die after they have fofilled their destiny...

Hey I would like to thank my friends Cayla, Christine and Ariana for ideas for this story. Also I would like to thank MysteryArtist! She has inspired me to write so I recommend her story!


	2. After the Bell

Yo this is chapter 2!

Chapter 2 After the Bell

Paytons POV

Class was almost over and my fingers were tapping my desk. " Now students, tomorrow we will learn..." Than the bell range. " Time to fight!" Cayla yelled. " Dragon go!" They yelled. Than the four girls turned into magnificent dragons. Cayla with he glimmering scales of sky blue with dark blue horns. Christine with her purple scales and gold horns. Ariana with a hot pink scales and dark pink horns. Payton was unique. She had unusually large wings with flames at the tips. Her scales were a hot red and blue eyes that turn red at action. We took the dragon tunnel to come out to a red darken sky. War was in front of the school. Surprisingly Heather was here. " Must be big" Ariana had said. I am up for a challenge I yelled! Than something struck my left wing. It was an arrow. It hurt. Right in front of me was a girl with black clothes and black gloves. It was her strongest warrior. Gabrielle. She has arrows that can kill anything in one shot. Lucky for me I was fine. " You take Gab and I will scout the grounds" Christine had yelled. We attacked the warrior with one powerful blow. " Flame scorch!" I screamed. Fire flew out of my mouth and on to the warrior. 10 minutes later she was still unharmed. Christine than yelled to retreat. We went back to the invisible entrance to our cave. Than We got to our room." Why did we retreat? Cayla asked. " She had the crystal and this time it was more powerful. I almost blacked out near her." Than we went to our rooms. That is our typical day in Illinois.

Normal POV

They went to sleep soundly not knowing Heather was in action with her plan to finally kill the four guardians.

That's chapter 2! Thanks to all reviews!


	3. Captured

Yo I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't been updating lately! My stupid computer has been acting weird. So I decided to lengthen this chapter to 2 chapters together! So here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Captured

Paytons POV

The war raged on as we tried to take down Kristi the bad. She is another strong warrior that heather has. Today something wasn't right. Heather wasn't her to fight and only Kristi is out. " Ariana make this weather a little stormy!" I yelled. Than clouds of black formed the sky and lightening flashed across the sky. I heard a crash to the ground. It was Ariana. She has been hit by a Blue Emerald shard. Her powers had been drained. She returned to her normal self. Than heather came and brought arope. She tied Ariana up and motioned her guards to get her. I tried to fly to her aid but Kristi shot an arrow towards me. When I turned back around Ariana was gone. She has been captured by Heather. I looked back to see Kristi gone. We have lost our most affective dragon. Than I noticed that Heather was still here. I could feel it. I turned to see Cayla in a direct path of a shard. " Cayla!" Christine yelled she pushed Cayla out of the way taking the blow. She fell to te ground with a thud. She to returned to her normal self. We could do nothing. I motioned Cayla for us to leave before we to were captured. With that we dashed to our lair to figure out what happened. We lost 2 of our friends. I know Cayla thought the same thing I did. We cannot defeat Heather without all of us. We needed to figure out a strategy. We talked for a bit and went to bed. The next day we will win.

The next day...

Our plan failed. We could not retrieve our friends due to Heaters power. We are now face to face with her and her army. With a shard in her right hand we know we lost. She threw it straight for me. I was tere, mid air and frozen. I looked away. I second later I looked again. Cayla was on the ground motionless and in her normal state. She took the blow. I can still here her voice. Her last words were " For you, for the world I give you my life. I regret nothing... Than she died. Tears weld up in my eyes as I watch her be taken away. I was the only one left. I flew back to the lair to talk with my master. Maybe there's away to stop the war. To save my friends...

Hey! I am still sorry for not updating. But this is my longest chapter ever! RR!


	4. Time

Yo! Sorry I haven't been writing lately... It is all good because this is the part where it gets good. RR!

Chapter 4: Time

Paytons POV

I wept in my cave. Cayla was dead and Ariana and Christine is gone. I know that I can still fight Heather but without them the world is doomed. I could try and get them out. That's it! I will go to there cave right away. I flew out of the cave an sored to the Lair of Heather. I reached the lair in 20 minutes and I looked int the window. Heather had tied my friends to the wall with crystals. " Ariana, Christine!" Ariana slowly lifted her head. She was black and blue. She was almost dead. " Payton save yourself.." She weakly said. Than she went. She was gone to. Christine was gone as well. Anger and grieve filled my heart as I flew to the master. When I arrived he shoed me into a small room. " Payton. You're the only guardian left. You have two options. Keep fighting. Or..." He paused. " You can go back in time and prevent all of this from happening." I thought and agreed to go back in time. He showed me the portal. His last words was " Do what ever it takes to prevent all of this from happening." I walked in and the last thing I saw was my Master being killed by Heather. Than I lost all memory till I arrived on a weird island.

Thanks for reading! The story is getting weird so all ideas are welcome!


	5. Black Dragon

Ok like I have been like soooooo busy! I am sorry! Well this is like a small chapter cause I am like busy soooo yah. But this is like the revealer chapter! Here it is!

Chapter 5: Black Dragon

Normal POV

" Heather!" " Yes master?" she quetly said as she approached the cave. The cave was a deep red with a waterfall in the back. It seemed to scream in terror as the black dragon came out. " Are the guardians gone" he said with a deep voice. He walked out of the shadows revealing his shiny scales. He was a shadow black with green eyes. His horns seemed to be as sharp as a knife. " All but one. Payton escaped sir". She seemed powerless in this state. He growled in anger. " Get her. If you don't your future would be decided." " Go back in time and stop her." Then he raised his claw ans=d roared a terrible roar. This was no ordinary dragon. He is the guardians father. Their mother was killed when they were born. Their father killed her hoping to harness the guardians power. Right before she died she put the guardians in separate houses. He have been trying to find them. Only now he found them. The only thing is that the guardians or should I say guardian doesn't know that her parents are alive!

So that was the chapter! I will try and update as soon as possible! Opps! I mixed up the chapters. Sorry!


	6. Present

Hey. My life really sucks right now so I am sorry for not updating. Well this is my last and longest chapter of Four Guardian War so yah.

Chapter 6: Present

Paytons POV

I stumbled on bushes and trees until I realized I was at the camp site. I was back to normal as I approached a trailer. Wow! A real trailer! I thought they were extinct. Well I approached and knocked on a door. Some dude with an aftershave and black hair opened the door. Wow! " Um I am looking for Gwen. " Is she here?" He smirked a devious smile and quietly said " She is not here. She left us" He giggled. Was I too late? Has Gwen died yet? I need answerers! " Can I um... join TDI?". He smirked once again and nodded jis head. " Follow me" He said motioning his hand to come towards his direction. He started to walk towards a building and started to say that I was to join in the next challenge. We walked in and saw a bunch of teenagers at table with paste. Ew ... looks gross. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a guy. He looked down. He had black hair, green eyes and a t-shirt with a hand on it. " Everyone this is Payton. Since Gwen is gone she is our new contestant." I blanked out after that. She is gone? Really? I am to late? Than everyone started to leave. I decided to follow that dude I saw. He started to show me around. A couple minutes later he showed me a grave. When we approached their was nothing but an empty case . He told me before it was Gwens. Maybe she is still alive. I closed my eyes. I saw her and a blond haired girl at an island with a skull. They will be trapped soon. I opened my eyes. " They are at boney island. Than in a dash I ran tho the docks. In an hour I was at boney island. I heard cries for help. I know I shouldn't transform but it is for my master. I transformed and flew to Gwens aid. Her and her friend were in quicksand. Only her hand was still up. I flew in and grabbed it. I pulled and pulled until I finally got them out. I flew away with a blink to avoid being seen. 5 minutes later I landed in a bush. I was weak so I didn't move. I heard faint voices. They grew and grew until they were clear. I know that voice anywhere. Heather. I poked my eye out of the bush to see the dude, a blond haired girl, Gwen and.... and Heather. She held up a knife sharp enough to cut steel. I have heard that fear is not what made you a coward. It is when you look death in the face. I saw that in their expressions. I had to react fast. Than I remembered a saying my master told me. His voice ringed in my ears as the world seemed to stop. " When a dragon dies he or she does not truly leave this world. Their spirt lives on as they help guide others in the future." At that moment I knew what I had to do. I jumped out of the bush with all my might. I got in front of Gwen and felt a sharp pain in my chest. I grabbed the knife and chucked it across the island. I was dying. My memory of the faces of my once beloved friends flashed in my mind. Ariana, Cayla and Christine. I could not save them. As I was about to die I told Gwen and her friends, " For you, For the world I give you my life. I regret nothing." Than right before I died I saw darkness. A dragon so strong and heather with him. I don't know what the dragon was and what they wanted. All I knew was they were coming.

Wow! My fingers hurt! That is my longest chapter ever! Just to tell you this is a trilogy. There is one more story and I promise it will be the best! Thank you to all my readers! Please read and review. PS My spelling sucks so don't tell me it sucks. I already know.


End file.
